


The Very Worst Kind of Torture

by Marveljunkie, wincestgoddess



Series: And That's How It Works [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Comeplay, Consensual Somnophilia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Aaron experience real life troubles, and how they handle it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a more serious work. Enjoy the fluff that this chapter brings... Next one might hurt.
> 
> Also I'm sorry for the delayed posting of chapters. I'll try to be more regular and not get sick :)

Dean wakes up a little after midnight, blinking twice to adjust to the dark. He buries his face in the back of Sam's neck and inhales deeply. Dean tugs him even closer and starts pressing kisses to his neck. He nips down to Sam pulse point, hushing him gently when he wiggles. 

Sam sort of nows that Dean is kissing his neck but's so sleepy and comfortable...

Dean thinks for a second that Sammy might wake up, but Sam settles back down with a sleepy hum. 

 

Dean grins.

 

Suddenly an idea pops into his head and he bites his lip. He crawls down Sam's body and carefully rolls him onto his back, fingers hooking in his boxers and pulling them down.

 

Sam huffs out a long breath through his nose. He makes a soft moan as Dean starts kissing his thighs, unconsciously spreading his thighs. Dean trails a hand up to flick over one of Sam's nipples, pinching gently as he keeps kissing his thighs. 

 

Sam squirms a little, sighing softly. Dean grins and keeps pinching and twisting Sam's nipples. 

 

Sam's panting by the time his dick is fully hard, little moans escaping his lips. "De..."He slurs sleepily. 

 

"Shh, Sammy." Dean whispers, kissing up from the base of his dick to the head. He takes the head into his mouth and immediately swallows Sam whole. 

 

Sam can't stay asleep after that, Dean's mouth feels too good. He jerks away with a loud moan. "God! De...what?"

 

One of Dean's hands shoots up to cover Dean's mouth and muffles his moans as he stares up at Sam from under his eyelashes, tongue digging into the slit.

 

"Fuck." Sam moans behind Dean's palm. His hips jerk up in little motions as his eyes screw shut. Dean's mouth is heavenly. 

 

There's something so dirty about the fact that that he's sucking Sam off with his parents sleeping a few door down. Dean groans around Sam's dick and starts playing with his nipples again. 

 

Sam knows he isn't going to last. Thr thought of Dean sucking him off in his sleep is too much. He bucks up into Dean's hot mouth twice more before coming with a groan. 

 

Dean swallows as much as he can and crawls up to kiss Sam deeply, grinding against his stomach. 

 

Sam kisses back eagerly, licking thoroughly into Dean's mouth for the taste of his come. He brings his hands up to pinch and twist Dean's nipples.

 

Dean whimpers and thrusts up frantically, he's so close. Two thrusts later he comes, Sam pinching his nipples pushing him over the edge. "God, Sammy." He gasps. 

 

Sam grins and kisses Dean softly. He gives Deans nipples a gentle rub before cupping Deans face in his hands and pressing their foreheads together. 

 

"Hey." Dean murmurs, slightly breathless from his orgasm. 

 

"Hey." Sam whispers. He leans in for another kiss. "So what brought this on?" 

 

Dean smiles and shrugs. "I didn't get you off earlier, wanted to make it up to you." 

 

Sam smiles and cleans them up, cuddling up to Dean again. "More sleep now." 

 

"Good idea." Dean murmurs and kisses Sam's cheek. He wraps his arms around his little brother and closes his eyes. 

 

Sam tucks his head under Deans chin and falls asleep. 

 

Sam opens his eyes the next morning and stretches, enjoying the slightly sore feeling of his butt. It doesn't hurt, just reminds him of the good day. He kisses Dean's neck, nipping gently. 

 

Dean's brow furrows in his sleep and he lets out a soft sigh.

 

Sam bites gently and sucks, working on a mark. He takes his time, enjoying it. The alarm goes off just as he pulls his mouth away. 

 

Dean's eyes snap open and he brings a hand up to his neck, still warm and wet from Sam's sucking. "Morning..."

 

"Morning." Sam licks the mark. 

 

Dean cups Sam's chin and tilts his head up, kissing him on the lips. Sam kisses back eagerly, cupping the back of Dean's neck.

 

Dean sighs happily and rubs their noses together when they pull away. "I wish we could stay in bed all day and just kiss." 

 

Sam nods and closes his eyes. "Me too, De." They lay there until getting up can no longer be postponed. Sam kisses Dean one more time and sits up. 

 

"Nooo don't leave me!" Dean grips Sam's wrist and pouts dramatically.

 

Sam smiles fondly and shakes his head, kissing Dean again. "Cmon, De. We gotta get up." He gently pulls out of Dean's grip and gets up to dress.

 

"My own brother abandons me!" Dean throws his arm over his eyes. He peeks a second later to see Sam rolling his eyes and laughs, sitting up.

 

By the time Dean is dressed, Sam's heading downstairs. "Cmon De!"

 

Dean follows a second later and sits down next to Sam, occasionally bumping his foot against Sam's as they eat. 

 

Sam nudges him back, hiding a smile behind his spoon. 

 

Mary comes in a few minutes later. "Hello, boys." 

 

They exchange pleasantries and Mary gets her coffee, sitting down with them.

 

Dean sticks his tongue out at Sam as he finishes his last bite of cereal, standing up and heading for the keys. 

 

Sam finishes up and kisses Mary goodbye, grabbing both their lunches off the counter. Dean gives Mary a kiss also, taking his lunch from Sam. He pokes him in the ribs as he walks by. 

 

"Hey!" Sam flinches and follows him out to the car with a glare. The glare softens though as they get into the car and start driving to school. 

 

Dean grins at Sam and takes the opportunity to lean over and kiss him at a red light. Sam kisses back, sucking lightly on Deans lip. He pulls away just as the light turns green, reaching for Deans hand instead. 

 

Dean squeezes his hand. "So," he bites his lip. "Would you really wear makeup when you're older? I mean, outside the house?" 

 

Sam nods slowly. "I would. Wanna...wanna look good for you, De." 

 

Dean rubs his thumb over the back of Deans hand. "You always look good." He murmurs with a smile. "But I do love a little makeup on you." 

 

Sam blushes and looks down at their hands. "You should try some." 

 

Dean gives him a curious look. "You want me to wear makeup?" 

 

Sam shrugs, still looking down. "You should try it. I think you'd look good." 

 

Deans forehead wrinkles thoughtfully. "I don't know." He licks his lips. "You think it would look good on me?" 

 

"Yeah. Not too much, just some eyeliner and lipstick." 

 

"You'd put makeup on me?" Dean grins. "Cause last time I checked, I don't know how to use that stuff."

 

Sam rolls his eyes. "Of course I'll put it on you, jerk. Who else?" 

 

"Jessica." Dean shudders playfully at just the thought as he parks the car. 

 

Sam shakes his head fondly. "What, you think she'd stab you?" 

 

"I'm sure she'd stab me the first chance she gets." Deans smirk falters a little when he sees Jess already is waiting for Sam. 

 

"Aww, don't be like that De." Sam laughs. "She's really nice. I think you'd like her if you let yourself." Sam pulls out the disappointed puppy eyes. 

 

Dean immediately looks away. "Oh no, you don't get to use those on me to make me like her! I know she's waiting for the right moment to steal you away from me." He pouts. 

 

Sam pulls a stern face. "Dean, stop being so fucking jealous. I don't want her. I want you." He pulls Deans hand up to his cheek, nuzzling it gently. "Stop freaking out." He kisses Deans palm. 

 

"Not jealous." Dean huffs. "Possessive. There's a difference." His gaze softens at the kiss to his palm, and he kisses his fingertips before pressing them to Sam's lips. "Fine. I'll try." 

 

"Okay," Sam grins. "that's good enough for now." He kisses his fingers, brushes them to Deans mouth, and gets out to head to class. 

 

Dean can't fight the smile that takes over his face as Sam completes their secret kiss. He reluctantly returns the smile Jessica gives him and once they've walked away, he gets out and heads to class. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something bad happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mkay so, notice the noncon tag. It is brief and non graphic, but nevertheless I put a couple of *** around the paragraph that has it. If you are triggered easily be careful please. I am a rape survivor so the aftermath might trigger you if you are as well because I know what it feels like...

Aaron has a seat saved for Dean next to him, as usual. His arm is braced against the back, waiting for Dean. He grins and slides into the empty seat, immediately leaning over to kiss Aaron. 

Aaron kisses back eagerly, leaning into it and curling his arm around Deans shoulders. "Hey, babe." He murmurs against Deans lips. 

For some reason, when Dean opens his mouth the first thing he says is, "How do you think I'd look with makeup?" 

Aaron's eyebrows raise slightly at the question but he recovers quickly. "I think you'd look amazing." He nods. "You don't need a lot but you would be so hot." 

"Yeah?" Dean chews his lower lip thoughtfully, a grin tugging at his lips. "Sammy mentioned I should try it. Maybe I will." 

Aaron smirks. "He knows his stuff, even if he is technically a virgin." He tugs Dean closer. "Can I come over today? Or is it better for you to come to my place?" 

Dean thinks it over before eventually responding. "Think it's better if we come to yours." He grins and leans in for another kiss. 

"Sure." Aaron smiles and kisses back softly. He sucks Deans lower lip for a moment, gently worrying the flesh between his teeth. 

Dean sighs softly, hooking one arm around Aaron's neck to pull him closer. He pulls away eventually. 

Aaron sighs and drops his head to Deans shoulder. The mark on Deans neck catches his attention and he flicks his tongue over it. "What's this?" He asks teasingly. 

A light shiver runs through his body. "I'm not the only one with a possessive side." He smirks, eyes flickering down to Aaron's. 

Aaron smirks and licks the mark again. "Guess not." He yawns a little and settles down in Dean. "Damn, I'm comfy right here." 

Dean hums and starts running his fingers through Aaron's hair. "Years if serving as Sam's body pillow have paid off." He chuckles. He stiffens abrubtly when Michael, an asshole who tried to get into his pants right before he started seeing Aaron, sits down next to them casually. "God I hate that guy." He murmurs to Aaron. 

"Want me to take your mind off him?" Aaron mutters. 

A grin tugs at Deans lips and he strokes Aaron's hair. "If like that." Just as he's about to kiss Aaron though, Michael speaks up.

"Hey, Dean."

Dean rolls his eyes. "What d'you want, Michael?" 

Aaron ignores Michael and moves his hand to the small if Deans back, rubbing circles under his shirt on bare skin. Dean relaxes a tiny bit. 

"How's your little brother, by the way? Sammy, right?" 

Dean tenses again at the words, glaring at Michael with narrowed eyes. "It's Sam. And what the hell do you care?" 

"He was wearing shorts today." Michael ignores the question. "Man, I never noticed before but the legs on your brother-" 

Dean cuts him off. "Shut the fuck up." He clenches his hands into fists, visibly struggling to stay calm. "One more word about him, and I'll break your fucking face." 

Michael raises his hands in a placating manner. "Jesus, okay. Too sensitive when it comes to your little brother." He huffs and walks back to his original seat. 

Aaron frowns, staring after Michael. "That guy is really giving off some bad vibes." 

Dean growls and makes sure Michael sits back in his seat before relaxing. "He's just trying to get a rise out of me." He shakes his head. "Assholes still sore that I turned him down for you." 

Aaron bites his lip. "Maybe you should text Sammy to stay clear of him." He's got a bad feeling about this. 

Dean shakes his head, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Aaron's lips. "I'm not worried. He's just trying to irritate me." 

Aaron relaxes a little at the reassurance. "Okay babe." 

Dean hums and kisses him again, pulling away reluctantly when the teacher enters. "Later, babe." He winks. 

 

Dean smiles and takes Aaron's hand as they walk out if the classroom over to Sam's. The smile falters when Sam's not in his usual place, waiting for them. "He supposed to be out by now." 

Aaron's unease grows. "What about his friend, the blond girl? Maybe she knows where he is." He gestures over to where Jessica is texting on her phone. 

Dean doesn't bother with pleasantries, just marched up to her. "Where's Sam?" 

"He left with some guy," Jess says, "a friend of yours. I think they went to the bleachers." 

Dean stiffens. "Shit." He grabs Aaron's hand. "Cmon we gotta hurry!" 

Aaron runs after Dean, calling out thanks to Jess over his shoulder. He bites his lip as the bleachers come in sight. Please be okay Sam....

They reach the bleachers. "Sammy?" Dean calls out, looking around nervously. "Sam!" He yells, making his way behind the bleachers, Aaron close behind. 

***********

Deans expression shifts to downright murderous at what they find. Michaels got his little brother pinned against the bleachers, tongue shoved down his throat and hand between his legs. 

*******

Aaron growls and they run forward as one. Aaron grabs Sam and pulls him away, and Dean tackles Michael to the ground. "I warned you to back off, you son of a bitch!" 

Sam whimpers and immediately burrows into Aaron's arms. Aaron spares one last glance to Dean before coaxing Sam to walk away from the fight. Sam's shaking and one inch away from crying. He doesn't need to see the fight. 

"You ever look at my little brother again," Dean growls, thoroughly kicking Michael's ass. "I'll break more than just your nose!" He rears back and punches Michael square in the face, as hard as he can. His own cheek throbs but he's given Michael a broken nose. 

Deep down, Dean knows he should stop. He's beating Michael to pulp but he can't seem to to control his anger. God, there's blood. He only manages to snap out if it when he realizes the fucker is unconscious. He exhales shakily and stands up, wiping his shaky, bloody hands on his jeans. 

Aaron meanwhile leads Sam to the far end of the bleachers, pulling him close. "God, you're okay. You're okay, I got you." Sam buries his face in Deans neck. "Deans taking care of the asshole." Aaron keeps talking, keeping his voice soothing. "He won't touch you again. You're okay." 

When Dean gets there, Aaron hasn't stopped talking, and Sam's hanging onto his every word. "Dean will be here soon, and then we'll go to my house and you two can cuddle." Sam's fingers tighten in Aaron's shirt. "Okay, I'll be there too." 

Deans glare softens and he reaches out, tentatively cupping Sam's cheek and looking down at him. "Are you okay? Fuck, he didn't do more, did he?" 

Sam bites his lip and drops his eyes. Aaron touches Deans arm. "That first matter right this second. We need to get him out of here first. We'll talk at my place." He stands up, bringing Sam with him. 

Dean hesitates a second, but he can see the logic behind that. He places a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder. "Cmon." 

They make their way to the impala. Sam tries to conceal the fact that he feels like he's five seconds from shattering. 

"You driving?" Aaron murmurs to Dean. 

Dean looks at Sam and shakes his head, passing Aaron the keys. "You drive." He opens the back seat door and guides Sam in, getting in after him and holding him close. Sam immediately latches on to Dean, a few tears slipping down his cheek. 

Aaron starts the car, pulling out if the school parking lot. Dean rubs soothing circles on Sam's back, hushing him gently. "S'okay Sammy. You're safe now." 

Aaron's hands tighten on the steering wheel as he drives. Dean strokes Sam's hair, tightening his arms around Sam when he feels a soft sob rock his brothers body. "I'm gonna kill that motherfucker." He growls softly. 

Aaron pulls into his driveway and gets out quickly, opening the door. "C'mon, baby boy." The endearment slips out as Dean coaxes Sam out of the car. He gives Aaron a grateful smile as best he can with his split lip and swollen cheek. 

Aaron touches his cheek for a moment before putting his arm around Sam and they help him inside. Aaron let's go, despite Sam's reluctance. "Take him upstairs. I'll get him a glass of water." 

Dean nods. Aaron heads into the kitchen for the water and takes a minute to calm himself. He tries not to think if what could have happened to Sam. He firmly shoves the what ifs away and heads up with the water. 

"He didn't do anything else, did he?" Dean murmurs, carding his fingers through Sam's hair. "Please... Tell me he didn't go farther than that." 

Sam bites his lip, not looking at Dean. "He...he tried. I wouldn't hold still in any other position. What you saw was the only way he could pin me." Sam's breath hitches. Aaron comes into the room, setting the cup in the nightstand. 

Dean takes a calming breath and picks up the water. "Here, drink." He kisses Sam's temple and hands him the cup. 

Sam takes a it with a trembling hand and drinks it slowly. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was. 

"Why don't we lay down, huh?" Aaron suggests softly. Dean puts the glass back on the side table and helps Sam lay down, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist and pulling him close. 

Sam gives a tiny flinch at first but slowly melts into Deans arms. Aaron presses against Sam's back, stroking his side and shoulder lightly. 

Dean winces at the flinch. He's definitely killing Michael. "It's okay, Sammy." He kisses Sam's ear. 

"I know." Sam whispers. "Just. My body doesn't yet." He bites his lip, hands fisting in Deans shirt. "Don't let go, please." 

Aaron presses closer at Sam's request. "We aren't going anywhere, sweetheart. It's okay." Dean nods in agreement. 

Sam takes a shuddering breath, nodding slowly. Dean brings a hand up to clasp over top of Sam's where he's gripping Deans shirt. "I got you, Sammy." Dean whispers, holding him close. 

Sam doesn't say anything. Eventually, he drops into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm irregular in posting atm, I'm trying not to be, promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron looks at Dean over Sam's head. "He okay?" 

Dean sighs and shakes his head. "He's pretty shaken." Dean presses his lips together and gingerly traces his bruising cheek. "I'm gonna kill the bastard. I don't care, I'm gonna rip his lungs out." 

Aaron leans over Sam to press a lingering kiss to Deans cheek. "I'll help you." He bites his lip and pulls back. "Should we report Michael for doing this?" 

Dean goes to bite his lip and hisses in pain. He forgot the asshole split his lip. "I don't know. I kinda beat him to pulp too." 

Aaron winces. "Maybe not then. He'll probably keep his mouth shut anyway." He reaches up to stroke Deans hair. "We're okay, babe." 

Dean leans into the touch, eyes hardening as he remembers. The image of Michael pinning Sam and shoving his tongue down his throat will forever be burned into his mind. "God, I don't know how I'm gonna keep myself from smashing his face in again when I see him." 

Aaron keeps stroking his hair soothingly. "I know babe." 

"I should've listened to you." Dean mutters, eyes closing when Sam nuzzles his neck in his sleep. 

"Yeah," Aaron agrees easily. "You should have, but we found them in time and Sammy will be okay." 

"Do you think..." Dean tries, swallowing thickly. "Do you think he would've gone further if we hadn't found them?" 

"Don't." Aaron cups his chin firmly and guides him to make eye contact. "Don't go there. What matters is that we stopped it." His face softens. "You can't think about the what ifs. Focus on the here and now." 

Dean reluctantly makes eye contact, the strong cover he'd put on wavering. "I'm..." He sighs shakily. "I'm just glad we stopped it. I would've done more than break his nose. I would've killed him." He says, tone deathly serious. 

Aaron moves to cup his cheek. "It's okay, baby." 

Dean licks his lips and takes a few shaky breaths, holding tightly to Sam and burying his nose in Sam's hair. "God, he looked so fucking scared, Aaron." 

Aaron nods. "He probably didn't think you would find him in time." Aaron bites his lip, blinking hard. "Thank fuck for his friend." 

Dean nods, face still in Sam's hair. Suddenly he doesn't feel so bitter about Jessica. He definitely owes her now. "Don't know what I would have done if he was actually hurt." 

"Me either." Aaron sighs. Sam chooses that moment to blink his eyes open. "De?" He murmurs, voice small and quiet.

Dean looks down, a tiny smile tugging at his lips. He tried to ignore the way his heart clenches at Sam's tentative quiet voice. "Hey, I'm right here, Sammy." 

"Want a hot shower." Sam murmurs. "Please?" 

Aaron nods and kisses his ear. "Of course, sweetheart." He gets up and goes into the bathroom, coming out a minute later. "There you go, it's ready for you." 

Dean sits up as Sam gets up. "Want me to come with you?" He doesn't want to leave Sam alone just yet...

Sam nods, biting his lip and grabbing Deans hand. Aaron sits down on the bed, picking up his phone. "I'll give you two a minute, kay?" 

Dean sends Aaron a grateful smile and leads Sam into the bathroom. He turns the water on, warming it up. 

Sam undresses mechanically, eyes a little vacant. He can't quite believe what just happened, still in shock. He reaches past Dean and turns the water hotter. 

Dean swallows thickly as he watches Sam. He undresses and tests the water. He pulls his hand back with a quiet hiss. "Don't you think it's too hot?" He asks quietly, reaching for the knob. 

"No." Sam shakes his head firmly. "I need." He steps into the heated spray, not even flinching. He grabs a washcloth and soaps it up before starting to wash himself. "Need to get him off me." He scrubs harder. 

Dean barely manages to stop himself from biting his lip. He steps in with a small flinch, the waters hot! He gently grabs Sam's wrist when he sees his little brothers skin reddening. "You don't need to hurt yourself, Sam. Let me turn the water cooler, just a little." 

Sam let's Dean stop him but shakes his head vigorously at the mention of changing the water temperature. "No. Need it." His hands start shaking and he curls them protectively around himself. 

"Sammy..." Dean trails off and drops his hand from the knob. "Okay, it's okay. Just...let me wash you then." 

Sam gives a jerky nod. "Okay. Okay." He manages to relax then, Deans hands are almost enough to wash of Michael's touch. 

Dean forces himself to step back into the scalding spray as he starts washing Sam's body gently. He's in the middle if washing Sam's back when Sam flinches. Dean stops, frowning concernedly. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" 

Sam bites his lip. "Bruised, maybe. I don't know." He shifts slightly to give Dean a better look. 

Dean examines Sam's back, checking for bruises or marks. His eyes darken when he finds a livid purple bruise, already yellowing around the edges. "Fuck, how hard did the bastard pin you?" He shakes his head and resumes. "Gonna rip his lungs out." He mutters to himself. 

Sam bites his lip harder, staring at the shower floor. He closes his eyes and tries to keep track of Deans hands. 

Dean sighs softly, straightening up and putting the washcloth down. "Want me to wash your hair too?" He tries for a reassuring smile. 

"Okay." Sam murmurs, he's a little more relaxed now, the hot watering numbing his skin. He tips his head back, eyes still closed. 

Dean pours some shampoo into his hand and starts washing Sam's hair, massaging and scratching gently. 

Sam shivers, relaxing even more. He leans back and suddenly his body sways unsteadily. 

Dean relaxes when Sam does too, but the worry comes back when Sam falters. His hands shoot down to grip Sam's hips. "Woah, careful." He says softly. "You okay?" 

"Don't." Sam's voice hardens and then breaks. "Don't ask me that." Just..." He bites his lip and squeezes Deans hand. "Please finish. Wanna lay down." 

Dean nods and takes a deep breath. "Okay, Sammy." He doesn't bother with massages anymore, just finishes up quickly and turns the shower off. "All done." 

Sam nods and steps out, drying off. He redressed efficiently and waits for Dean to finish before touching his arm. 

Dean turns to Sam at the soft touch and sighs. "Cmon, let's go lay down." 

Sam bites his lip. "De...I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so cross." The puppy eyes come out unbidden. "Just a bad day." 

Dean presses his lips together gingerly and nods. "It's okay. I just hate seeing you like this, Sammy." 

Sam hesitates for a second before pulling Dean down for a brief, chaste kiss. "I-I love you, De." 

Sam's tongue stings on his lip a little but he leans into it nonetheless. It's comforting, especially after today. His eyes light up a bit at Sam's words. "I love you, Sammy." 

Sam pulls back and takes Deans hand as they walk out if the bathroom. 

Aaron's propped up against the headboard, asleep with his phone on his chest. He wakes up though when Sam gets up on the bed. "Hey." He smiles. "Better?" 

Sam smiles back and Dean nods, laying down on the bed. "Better now? Thanks babe." 

Sam shifts, pulling Dean to his back and Aaron to his front. Aaron complies, laying Sam's head on his shoulder. Dean snuggles closer and buries his face in Sam's shoulder, arms winding around his waist. 

Sam's tense at first, but he slowly manages to relax. He tried to push what just happened from his mind and just enjoy being held. 

Deans hands slip underneath Sam's shirt, stroking his bare stomach. He presses a soft kiss to Sam's shoulder. 

Sam flinches minutely at the touch to his stomach but when Dean goes to pull away, he shakes his head. "It's okay. Don't...don't stop." 

Dean bites his lip and places his hands on Sam's hips instead. Aaron kisses Sam's temple and reaches across to stroke Deans hair, and he leans into it with a sigh. 

After a while, Sam falls asleep. Dean stays awake, burying his nose in Sam's hair. 

Aaron's hand slides out of Deans hair to squeeze his neck. "How was the shower?" He asks quietly. 

Dean sighs and looks up at Aaron. "The water was scalding hot. He...he said he needed to get him off. He almost scrubbed himself raw." 

"God, sweetheart." Aaron sighs. He looks up at Dean. "You okay, baby?" 

Dean shakes his head slowly and meets Aaron's gaze. "Of course...I'm fine. It didn't happen to me, Aaron."

"Just checking." Aaron hums.

Dean nods slowly, looking down at Sam. "I have to take care of him. I can't be weak."

"Good, that's good." Aaron encourages, stroking Dean's cheek. "Just, take care of yourself too, okay, Dean?"

Dean leans into the touch, closing his eyes. "Think I'm gonna...take a little nap. He has nightmares sometimes, will you watch over him? Just wanna rest for a few minutes." 

"Course." Aaron wishes his arms were big enough to hold them both. Then he gets an idea. After gingerly coaxing Sam to roll over and cuddle with Dean, Aaron curls around Dean from behind.

Dean sighs happily when Aaron's arms wrap around him and he holds Sam closer.

"Sleep, babe." Aaron whispers. "I've got you both."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find comfort in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm a horrible human being who can never manage to update regularly. I'm sorry!
> 
> Have a nice long chapter with some sex and hurt/comfort.

Aaron keeps watch, soothing them when they get restless. Dean eventually wakes up an hour later. He blinks hard, trying to focus on Aaron. 

"Hey." Aaron smiles. Sam has shifted onto his stomach next to Dean, arm still around his neck. "Sleep well?" Aaron leans over Sam to give him a kiss. 

Dean smiles softly into the kiss. "Mhm,I really needed that. No nightmares?" 

Aaron shakes his head. "He got a little restless but he calmed down." 

Sam rolls onto his back, opening his eyes. "De?"

Dean's about to say something else to Aaron when he hears Sam's quiet voice. "Right here, Sammy." He smiles reassuringly and looks down at him. 

Sam feels a little better, the shower and nap distanced the experience. He scoots closer and gives Dean a gentle kiss, mindful of his bruised lip.

Dean's surprised by the kiss but he definitely doesn't complain. He keeps it short and soft, pulling back with a wide smile. "What was that for?"

Sam shrugs, blushing a little. "Love you." 

Dean chuckles softly and cups Sam's cheek. "Love you too." 

Sam bites his lip and leans over to kiss Aaron. He kisses back, keeping it short. "Glad you feel better, sweetheart." 

Dean glances quickly at the clock. "When do we have to go?" 

Aaron thinks about it for a second. "Um, you still got time. Parents won't be back for a while." 

Sam sits up and stretches. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." 

Dean pushes down the small stab of panic as Sam goes out of sight. Jesus, it's just the fucking bathroom. Sam can go by himself. He sighs deeply and slumps back onto the bed. 

Aaron touches his shoulder. "S'okay, babe." He bites his lip. "What are you gonna tell your parents?" He squeezes Dean's shoulders gently. 

Dean hesitates, relaxing a little at Aaron's touch. "I hadn't thought about that." He sighs. "I'll just...tell them a kid was bothering Sammy and I got into a fight."

"Okay." Aaron nods. "I wish knew what to do to help."

Dean closes his eyes and leans into Aaron. "You do help. You took care of Sammy, and now you're taking care of me." He catches Aaron's lips in a soft kiss, licking gently at his lower lip. 

Aaron sighs, kissing back and sliding his arms around Dean's shoulders, pulling him closer as they kiss. 

Dean shifts, facing Aaron at a more comfortable angle and resting his hands on his hips. He gets so lost in the kiss that he doesn't hear Sam come back in. 

Aaron shivers as Dean bites his lip and retaliates lightly. Sam watches them kiss from the doorway and then quietly makes his way over to the bed and sits down. 

Dean slips his hands under Aaron's shirt to touch. The nip to his lower lip makes him hiss softly but he follows Aaron when he tries to pull away. "No, don't stop." He murmurs. 

Aaron glances over Dean's shoulder at Sam, and Sam nods. Aaron brings his hands up to cup Dean's jaw. "S'okay, baby." He kisses him again. "I got you." 

Dean practically melts into the kiss, letting Aaron take away all the stress and tension. He presses close to Aaron, until their chests touch. 

Aaron pulls back just long enough to get them both shirtless and coaxes Dean to lay back on the bed. He crawls on top of him and kisses him again. 

Deans putty under Aaron at this point, looping his arms around Aaron's neck and arching up into him. 

Aaron licks into Deans mouth, running his hands up Deans sides ad skimming his palms toward his chest. Deans tongue eagerly seeks out his boyfriend's and he shivers under him, silently asking for more. 

Aaron obliges, shifting just enough to get his fingers on Deans nipples as he strokes his Deans tongue with his own. 

A whimper falls from Deans mouth before he can stop it, arching up into Aaron's clever fingers. It all feels so good. 

Aaron rubs teasingly over Deans nipples, using his thumbs for little touches and teasing swirls around them. 

Sam bites his lip as he watches. He's never been more grateful for Aaron and the way he takes care of Dean. 

"Gonna make me come untouched again?" Dean asks breathlessly, hips twitching up just a little. 

Aaron quirks an eyebrow. "That what you want?" He grinds his hips down against Deans and gives a good pinch to the pink nubs. "What do you want, babe?" 

Deans eyes flutter shut and his bucks up. "Want you." He murmurs. "Anything." 

"Fuck." Aaron moans. "Gonna make this so good for you." He scoots down and sucks one if Deans nipples into his mouth, intent on making him stop thinking. 

"Fuck!" Deans back arches, his mouth falling open on a stream of breathy gasps and whimpers. 

Sam licks his lips. Deans looks so fucking hot. 

Aaron smirks. He sucks and teases Deans nipples for several more minutes before trailing hot, wet kisses down Deans chest and stomach. 

"Ohh, Aaron..." Dean groans, head falling to the side. His half lidded eyes catch sight of his little brother. He hadn't even noticed he'd come back. "Sammy..." 

Sam smiles and reaches out to run a hand through Deans hair. "Hey De." 

Aaron pauses his movements. 

Dean can't help leaning into the touch. "You should've said something. I didn't hear you come in." He frowns lightly. 

Sam shakes his head. "S'okay. We'll talk later, just relax." 

Satisfied they've talked, Aaron places one more sucking kiss below Deans belly button and unbuckles his jeans. He pulls them off and away, and leans down to lick the head of Deans dick. 

Dean licks his lips in anticipation and then gives a surprised moan at the lick. "God!" 

Aaron closes his mouth around the head and sucks hard, poking his tongue into the slit. 

There's a little voice in Deans head that says he should enjoy this, he should take care of Sam. That voice quickly disappears when Aaron's mouth closes over his dick. "O-oh!" 

Sam rubs his thumb around Deans nipple, watching as Aaron sucks. Aaron bobs his head, slowly taking Dean deeper. He looks up at Dean through his eyelashes, keeping the suction tight. 

Dean grabs Sam's free hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing tightly. "Fuck...m'so close." He moans breathlessly, bucking up into Aaron's mouth. 

Aaron pulls away. "Not yet, babe." He smirks and pushes Deans legs up. "Hold these for me." 

Dean obediently puts his hands under his knees. He looks up at Sam as Aaron smooths his palms over his ass and thighs. "Kiss me?" He asks quietly. 

Sam hesitates a second before leaning down at slanting his mouth over Deans in a deep kiss. At the same time, Aaron spreads his ass and licks over his hole. 

Dean kisses back eagerly, a whine slipping out when he feels Aaron's warm wet tongue. "Love you." He murmurs into Sam's mouth. 

Sam smiles and kisses him again. "Love you." 

Aaron teases Dean with little kitten licks to the rim of his hole. After a minute, he points his tongue and starts working it into Dean, reaching down to rub himself through his jeans. 

Dean moans, reaching down to tug at Aaron's hair. "Fucking love your tongue." He whimpers as Aaron's tongue pushes in and tosses his head back on the pillow. 

Aaron smirks, pressing his tongue in as deep as he can before sealing his mouth around the rim and sucking. Sam reaches down and drags his fingers through the puddle of precome on Deans belly, wetting his hand before wrapping it around Dean. 

Deans stomach muscles clench, his breath getting heavier as Aaron keeps going. "Oh Sammy!" He cries out at the extra stimulation, hips bucking up into his hand. 

"Cmon, De." Sam murmurs, rubbing his thumb over the slit. Aaron pulls away with one last lick and suck and takes Deans balls into his mouth, licking and sucking gently. 

Deans eyes fly open and he moans both their names as he comes with a low groan, hips jerking up. Sam strokes him through it, smiling softly down at Dean. 

Aaron pulls away and jerks his pants down, desperate to come. Dean sees him and rolls onto his stomach, offering Aaron his ass to grind against. "Cmon, baby." 

Aaron thrusts against him, his dick sliding between Deans cheeks and catching on his wet and slightly open hole. "Fuck." Aaron moans. He pulls away with one last thrust and jerks himself furiously before coming across Deans lower back with a loud moan. 

Sam meanwhile has licked his come covered hand clean. He then leans down and begins to lick Dean clean. 

Dean shudders at the feel of warm sticky come on his back. He makes to turn over but then he feels a warm tongue licking him. "What..." He's slightly disoriented and then he shivers as he figures it out. 

Arak touches the back of his neck. "Sammy's just cleaning you up, babe." Sam sucks up the last bit of come and kisses Aaron, sharing the taste. 

Dean sighs softly and turns over, smiling lazily as he watches them kiss. 

Aaron kisses back but let's Sam control the kiss. Sam kisses him deeply, licking into his mouth before leaning down to his Dean and curl up with him. 

Dean wraps an arm around Sam's neck as he kisses him. He pulls away and grins over at Aaron and reaches out for him. "C'mere, handsome." 

Aaron kicks off his jeans and lays down with Dean, kissing him softly. Dean wraps his other arm around Aaron. 

Aaron settles down on Deans shoulder, eyes falling shut. Sam tucks himself firmly into Deans side, laying his head on Deans shoulder and tracing random patterns on his brothers bare chest. 

Dean kisses Aaron's temple and then turns to Sam, humming softly at the feel of fingers sliding across his skin. "How're you feeling?" He asks quietly. 

Sam shakes his head and gives a one shouldered shrug. "I don't know. Sorta numb, I guess." He bites his lip. "I still can't believe he was gonna...what he..." Sam chokes on the words, unable to force them out. 

"Hey." Dean says firmly, pulling Sam closer and cupping his chin, tipping his head up. "Don't think about that, okay? We got there before he tried anything else. You're safe now." 

Sam's throat is too tight with tears for words. A choked sob escapes and he pushes forward, wrapping his arm around Deans neck, careful of Aaron. "Love you, love you, love you..." He murmurs against Deans neck over and over. 

Dean swallows thickly and holds Sam close. "Shh, s'okay Sammy." He kisses the top of Sam's head. "I love you. Love you so much." 

Sam doesn't stop saying it but he does calm down. Eventually his breathing slows to only the occasional hitch and he goes quiet. He rubs his nose against Deans neck and kisses it gently. 

Dean makes sure to return every whispered I love you. Once Sam calms down, he keeps rubbing his back. "M'sorry." He sighs. 

Sam shakes his head at Deans words, kissing his neck again and trying to convey forgiveness through the little kiss. 

Dean feels the kiss and buries his nose in Sam's hair, taking a deep breath. "I should've been there, should've protected you." He shakes his head and bites his lip. Sam can't see him like this. 

Sam shakes his head again and bites Deans neck harshly before soothing it with his tongue and a kiss. He needs Dean to understand it's not his fault. 

Dean hisses at the harsh bite and exhales softly. He guessed pretty well what the message is. "Never kind." 

Sam pulls back and searches Deans face, a little worried. He suspects Dean is not as okay as he looks but he's too emotionally drained to pry it out. He shrugs and drops his head back to Deans shoulder. 

Glad that Sam drops it, Dean starts rubbing his back again. "I'm gonna tell mom and dad that some kid was bothering you and I got into a fight. Do you...do you wanna tell them what happened?" 

Sam shrugs and bites his lip. "Do you think he will talk?" He asks quietly. "I don't really want to tell them but I don't want them to hear it from someone else." 

Dean shakes his head. "Trust me, he won't talk. Not after I let him unconscious on the ground." Dean takes a calming breath and continues. "Then we'll just stick with that story." 

"Okay." Sam nods. 

Dean presses another kiss to Sam's forehead. 

Aaron stirs a few minutes later, stretching and rubbing his eyes. Dean smiles softly. "Hey babe." He presses a quick kiss to Aaron's lips. 

Aaron smiles softly and hums sleepily, not quite awake. 

Dean chuckles at the goofy smile. "So cute when you're asleep." He teases, kissing Aaron's forehead. 

Sam gives a quiet laugh. "Sleeping cutie." 

Aaron lazily moves his hand and flicks Deans nipple. He tries for a glare but mostly just looks like a disgruntled teddy bear. 

Dean slaps Aaron's hand away with a shiver. "Mean sleeping cutie." He chuckles at the glare. "Aww, now you look like a grumpy teddy bear." 

Sam giggles as Aaron tries harder. Aaron knows Sam's laughing at him but he doesn't care. Sam hasn't hardly smiled and he wants to help as much as he can before they leave. 

Deans smile widens at the sight of Sam giggling. He sighs happily and kisses Aaron again, chuckling softly into the kiss. "I got the most adorable boyfriends." 

Aaron reaches over to poke Sam's dimples. "Naw," he murmurs, cupping Sam's cheek. "Just one." 

Sam blushes. 

"Two." Dean insists, kisses Aaron's cheek. "Ones a teddy bear," he teases. "And the others got adorable dimples." He kisses Sam's cheek too. 

Sam smiles, closing his eyes and leaning into Deans touch. Aaron pouts and sits up to check the clock. "It's almost six, babe. Will your parents be worried about you?" 

Dean sighs and nods. "Yeah, we better go. Cmon Sammy." He says gently. 

Sam sighs and gets up. Aaron does too and gives Sam a kiss. "Feel better, sweetheart?" 

Sam nods, a small smile on his lips. "Yeah, thanks." 

Dean watches fondly as he gets dressed. Sam takes Deans hand and they head to the door.

"Bye, boyfriends." Aaron waves. 

"Bye, teddy bear." Dean grins an laughs at Aaron's glare, blowing him a kiss before backing out of the room, Sam's hand tight in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading this, you're the best most awesome person ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this week but don't worry. Next installment should be nice and long ;)

In the car, Dean doesn't mind when Sam reaches for his hand again. He needs the contact just as much right now. He brings Sam's hand up to his mouth as he drives, kissing his palm. 

Sam bites his lip and smiles shyly. He pulls their hands to his own mouth, kissing Deans hand this time. 

Dean squeezes his hand, rubbing his thumb over Sam's wrist. He lowers the volume instead if turning it up, thankful that the station is playing some quiet soft rock. That usually calms Sam down. 

Sam relaxes a little but he's still tense. The ride home is quiet, save for the music. Dean pulls into the driveway and turns to Sam with a sigh. "You don't have to tell em, Sammy. I'll do it." 

Sam shrugs. "You know they'll ask you anyway. You're the one who's face is all busted." He looks over at Dean and smooths a gentle hand over Deans bruised cheek. 

The tender touch makes Dean flinch at first but he leans into it. "Exactly. Just go upstairs and I'll deal with it." 

Sam nods gratefully. "Thanks, De. I'll get you some ice, kay? Come to my room when you're done." 

"Thanks Sammy." Dean kisses the inside of his wrist. He smiles reassuringly and they get out, heading inside. 

Once inside, Sam slips into the kitchen and grabs the ice pack before going quietly upstairs. 

Dean meanwhile heads to Mary. She looks up from her seat on the couch and gasps. "Oh my god, Dean! Baby, what happened?" She jumps up and hurries over, taking his face in her hands and inspecting the bruise. 

Dean puts his hands over hers, gently pulling them away. "I'm okay. S'just a bruise, Mom." He assures her with a small smile, leading her back to sit on the couch. "I, uh, I got into a fight at school." 

"What happened that you got into a fight?" Mary presses, still worried. 

"This kid," Dean sighs, "this kid was bothering Sammy. I got there just in time." He swallows thickly and looks away. He almost didn't. 

Mary's worry increases. "Is he okay? Is everything okay?" She squeezes Deans hand. 

"He's..." Dean trails off, trying to think of a way to describe it without giving anything away. "He's a little shaken up, but he's alright." 

"Okay." Mary pats Deans leg, giving him a knowing look. "You go ahead and take care of him. You're a good big brother." She smiles. 

Dean returns the smile, a little weakly, and nods. "I will. Thanks, Mom." He stands up and kisses Mary's cheek, heading upstairs. 

Sam's waiting, sitting cross legged on the bed in his boxers and T-shirt. "Hey." He gives Dean a small smile as he walks in. 

Dean smiles and takes off his shoes before sitting next to Sam on the bed. "Hey." 

Sam passes him the ice pack, wrapped in a towel. "What did Mom say?" He asks quietly, leaning against Dean.

Dean presses it to his cheek, sighing softly at the blissful coolness on his aching cheek. "She wanted to know how you were. I told her you were fine and she told me to take care of you."

Sam nods against his shoulder, not saying anything. He leans against Dean as they sit together on the bed, just enjoying some quiet after a long. Every so often Dean shifts the ice to his split lip, the comfortable silence stretching on. 

After a while, Sam nudges Dean. "Let me give you a massage?" 

Dean raises his eyebrow, a little surprised by the request but he wing refuse. "Well I won't say to a message from you." He smiles softly at Sam and puts the ice aside. 

"Take your shirt off?" Sam asks tentatively. He smooths his hands up Deans sides, pushing his shirt up a little. 

Dean strips it off the rest of the way and then lays down on his stomach. Sam straddles his upper thighs and immediately puts his hands on Deans shoulders. He squeezes and then rubs his hands firmly down Deans back before returning to squeeze the shoulders in earnest. 

Dean folds his arms under his head. The touches make him sigh and relax, the tension slowly melting away under Sam's hands. 

Sam smiles as Dean relaxes, glad he can do something. He makes his way down the smooth plane of Deans back, working out the knots. 

Humming contentedly, Dean can't help the low moan that escapes as sam kneads his lower back. "God, I love your hands." 

Sam laughs softly and coaxes Deans left arm out from under him. He rubs and squeezes the arm muscles, running his fingertips lightly up and down Deans arm. 

Dean let's Sam move his arm, grunting appreciatively. He offers his other arm without protest and his eyes slip shut. 

Sam finishes the arms and nudges Dean gently, climbing off him. "Roll over, De." 

Dean hums lazily and opens his eyes halfway, rolling over slowly. 

Sam straddles his hips again and leans forward, smoothing his hands over Deans face and forehead. He works down from there. It feels good just to touch Dean. 

"Am I getting a full body massage?" Dean murmurs, blinking up at Sam. 

Dean smiles down at him, fingers rubbing his chest. "Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow." His palms skim over Deans nipples, moving down to his abs. 

Dean shudders a little and sighs happily as the massage continues. "Okay." He smiles dopily up at Sam, reaching up to cup his cheek. 

Sam closes his eyes and leans into the touch, finishing up the massage. He then pulls away and takes off his shirt and Deans pants before laying on top of him. 

Dean wraps his arms around his brother, kissing his neck. "Can I sleep here tonight?" It feels weird to ask but after today, Dean wants to make sure Sam still wants him there.

Sam's hands tighten in his hair. "Of you think I'm letting you up, you're mistaken." He mutters, tangling their legs together. 

Dean lets out a relieved sigh and kisses the little mole on Sam's shoulder. "That's settled then. I'll never leave your bed." 

Sam smiles, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly as Dean holds him. "Love you." He wriggles a little on top of Dean to get comfortable and takes a deep breath, falling asleep. 

Dean shifts a bit, Sam's warm weight comforting on top of him. He makes sure Sam is asleep before letting himself drift off.


End file.
